1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting articles of manufacture for use in particular with foodstuffs, such as forks, knives, spoons, pins or toothpicks for hors-d'oeuvres, which are used only once, and more particularly, to a device for handling such articles and placing the articles into protective bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forks, knives, and spoons are presently supplied in a state without any protective covering and offer no protection against cuts or gashes or pricks which they may cause and especially without any guarantee that the articles have not been previously used. This also holds true for forks, knives and spoons packed in bags, since nothing guarantees that the articles have not already been used before having been placed in their respective bags.